New Friends
by THR.Anitmated23
Summary: Seto is saved by a human who decides to keep him as a pet. Seto now lives with a french possum who just may teach Seto some new things.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way.

--

Prologue

The coyotes were circling Seto walking slowly, staring at him intensely like they were looking directly into his soul. Seto held his cringed and held his breath as one was about to attack. _No! I have to be brave_ he thought to himself jumping out of the way only to land next to another coyote. The coyote just laughed and raised a paw. Seto saw this and quickly backed up back into the center.

"Had enough? Or should we toy with you longer?" asked Rufus.

Seto laughs and puts his fists up pretending to punch one of the coyotes. Rufus just laughs.

"Your bravery will be the death of you" he said walking up to Seto with an evil smirk.

Seto took his chances and jabbed the coyote in the eye. Rufus backed away with his eye closed in pain. The evil smirk was now gone, replaced with an angry scowl. Rufus growled at Seto.

"Why you little…" Rufus began.

"I may be little but I can kick your butts!" said Seto putting his fists into the air again "Come on! Show me what you got!"

"That's it! I'm done playing this game! Get out of my way! He's mine!" Rufus said in intense anger.

The other coyotes backed away from the two in fear of Rufus.

"You're going to pay for what you did, and next we'll go after your new friends!" Rufus growled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Seto said being a little overconfident.

Rufus jumped at Seto, but Seto moved out of the way making Rufus land on the paved road with a large thud. Breathing heavily Seto looked at Rufus in fear realizing that he pushed Rufus too far. _I may have gone a little overboard with the bravery thing…_ he thought to himself trying to dodge another attack.

Two blinding lights seemed to come out of nowhere behind Rufus. Seto saw what was making the blinding light and smiled.

"Hey Rufus!" Seto began "You might want to duck!"

Rufus stared at Seto with a confused look. "What?" he started to say being cut off by the lights. Rufus turned around and screamed as the large semi hit him killing him instantly. Seto was breathing heavily trying to regain his breath.

"You guys want the same fate as him?" said Seto looking at the other coyotes. _I don't think this will work a second time… It was just dumb luck _he thought to himself.

One of the coyotes stepped back and the rest turned and ran leaving the one coyote behind. The last coyote, realizing it was alone, turned and ran along with the others.

Falling to his knees Seto took a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot into his stomach, he looked down to see he had a large cut on his stomach. Seto fell and his vision began to dim from loss of blood.

A voice cut into Seto's thoughts, he could've sworn he was hearing things.

"Hey, I think he's hurt" said a female voice.

"Heather?" Seto mumbled losing conscience.

--

Sorry for taking out the original sequel, but I thought of a potentially better story line and I just didn't really understand the story line of it myself and I couldn't figure out what would happen next, anyway I didn't do much to the prologue. Here is the new story please enjoy!

Please note: Some chapters will have French dialogue (I was starting to enjoy my French classes and I decided to do a couple of scenes in French) I will have the translation in the author's notes so you will know what they say.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way.

--

Chapter 1: Forced Guests

"Tiens! Tu ça va?

Seto slowly opened his eyes pushed off the ground to sit up. He looked around to find that he was in a cage along with another possum. He turned to the other possum looking at him confused.

"Parlez-vous en Français?" he asked.

"What?" Seto asked confused.

The possum chuckled. "I guess not, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine, but where am I?" Seto asked.

"You're at a vet" he answered.

"Who are you?" Seto asked again.

"Ah! Excuse-moi, je m'apelle Jerôme, mais vous pouvez m'apeller Jerry" he answered grinning.

"Okay…" Seto said still confused.

"Comment t'apelles-tu?" he asked knowing that Seto couldn't answer him.

"Stop that!" Seto said.

Jerry laughed "I asked 'what is your name?'"

"Oh, my name is Seto" Seto said dryly.

Jerry laughs again "don't worry you'll understand some of this soon enough"

"What do you mean?" asks Seto.

"Vous verrez"

Seto ignored his response, getting annoyed.

A human walks up to the cage and picks it up

"Hey Spike you ready to go home?" she asked

"Oui…" Jerry sighs.

"So… are you from the wild?" he asked

"Uh, I guess… why?"

"What's it like? I haven't been free since I was a child and I was taken from my family, my brother, father, and friends. Speaking of my brother… you know, somehow, you look a lot like him."

"Well… uh, I don't know how to explain it. These last two weeks have been rough on me" Seto said.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, I'm sure you've had it worse"

"I suppose… but hey, you can't dwell on it forever, learn to have fun!" Jerry said making Seto giggle "All situations have there ups and downs, it's up to you to choose which one to look for"

"So what's the upside of being taken away from your family?"

"Well, I still haven't found one, but if I had to choose something, it's meeting new friends"

Seto smiled, "How do you say thank you?"

"Let me think, Ah! Merci!" Jerry answered

"Okay, then Merci, your right"

The human sets the cage down in the passenger seat of her car.

"Hi there, my name is Sarah, what's yours?" she asked.

"I know! I'll call you Kenny!" she said again.

Sarah shut the door and got into the drivers seat of the car and turned it on.

"So what was your family like?" asked Jerry as Sarah drove the two to Seto's 'new home'.

"Well, I had a small family, just me, my three brothers, and my mother, but just two weeks ago my mother died, leaving me to take care of my younger brothers. Soon after that my brothers were taken from me and I had no where to go, I was alone until I met RJ and his friends, and for the first time since my mother died I felt like I had a family. It made me realize that I might still have the real thing so I left to look for my brothers" Seto explained.

"I'm sorry" Jerry sighed.

"It's okay, it's not your fault" Seto said.

Jerry just smiled with a tear coming down his face.

"You okay?" Seto asked confused.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jerry answered.

"Well what's wrong?" Seto asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing" Jerry insisted "Hey, we're here!"

Sarah opened the car door and grabbed the cage as she got out of the car. Seto and Jerry held on to the swinging cage as Sarah opened the front door and walked inside. She spotted a cage on a desk in the living room. She set the cage Seto and Jerry were in down on the desk and opened it letting the two walk out. She then picked up Seto and placed him gently in the other cage and then Jerry. The cage had two floors with a small pad on the top floor for Jerry to sleep on. It had an exercise wheel on the bottom right of the cage.

Jerry sighed and said "Welcome to my humble home, feel free to anything here. I'm going to go up and just think. If you need anything just ask"

Picking up a small guitar Jerry walked up the ramp and sat down on the pad and set the guitar aside.

"Je vous manquez tous…" he whispered to the wind as he laid his head back and fell asleep.

Seto looked around for some food. He spotted something in a bowl to his side. He picked up one of the pellets inside of it and sniffed it. Repulsed by the smell he dropped it back in the bowl to look for something else. He spotted a bowl of water next to the other bowl and walked up to it. Sniffing the water, Seto shrugs and begins to drink it. Seto walked up the ramp to ask Jerry were the food was but he was already asleep so Seto decided he should go to sleep too. He laid down next to Jerry and quickly fell asleep awaiting a new day in his new home.

--

There's chapter 1.

I hope you liked it. The translations are…

Tiens! Tu Ça va?

(Hey! You Okay?)

Parlez-vous en Français?  
(Do you speak in French?)

Ah! Excuse-moi, je m'apelle Jerôme, mais vous pouvez m'apeller Jerry

(Oh! Pardon me, my name is Jerôme, but you can call me Jerry)

Comment t'apelles-tu?

(What is your name?)

Vous verrez

(You'll see)

Oui (Of course you probably know this one)

(Yes)

Je vous manquez tous

(I miss you all)

And there's a short French lesson for you!

Please if there is anything wrong with the French grammar or if there is anything bad with the translations TELL ME!!! I don't want to butcher a perfectly good language.


End file.
